Sunsets
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: Nami has always treasured watching the sunset each day, loving this daily alone time. But what happens when Luffy comes to spoil it? At first, Nami is annoyed, but then she learns something interesting about her Captain. Luffy/Nami, LuNa.


**Author's Note:** Yay, for my 20th fanfiction! And I am very excited that it is a One Piece fic. I've wanted to write another one for awhile now, paticularly another LuNa, but I haven't really had any ideas for a fic until now. I'm not sure just how good this is going to be, but I figured I'd post it anyway.

I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! I love to hear opinions on my fics.

Nami had always been particularly fond of sunsets.

Something about watching the sunset just made her seem completely at ease, and relaxed. She tried to watch it almost every night, right after the crew decided to drop the anchor. Well, it wasn't really the decision of the crew, more like Nami's decision. She WAS the Navigator after all. And they wouldn't be able to get anywhere if it wasn't for her navigation...that's what the slightly self-centered cat burglar thought, at least. Either way, Nami always made sure to watch the sunset each and every night before joining the others for dinner. She liked this moment of privacy as well. Sure, it was nice to be with the rest of the crew and all, but sometimes she needed a little time to be on here own. A little Nami time. And that's what this was for her. Her daily alone time. Everyone always seemed to have something to do after they dropped the anchor, so it was very rare for someone to interrupt during her alone time. If they did, it was usually for something small and they would be gone within a few minutes. Nami appreciated the fact that her fellow crew members could respect her desire for a small amount of privacy. Well, most of them could.

It was a typical evening and the anchor had just been dropped. The Straw Hat Pirates were all beginning to scamper around, each of them having something to do. Nami did the same, heading to the back of the ship where she usually liked to view the sunset. It was probably the most private part of the ship, so it was an ideal spot for her. She leaned on the railing of the ship, looking up into the beautiful sky. All of the colors in the sky were absolutely gorgeous. The reds, oranges, even a very faint purple was present. Nami felt her stress lessening while she watched this display. It seemed like nothing could bother her. Nothing at all.

"Hey! Whatchya doing back here on your own?"

Well, except maybe Luffy. Nami turned around to see her Captain standing behind her, wearing a big grin on his face. She was surprised to see him here. Usually he was busy harassing Sanji about dinner at this point. Perhaps Sanji had given him a good kick, forcing him out of the kitchen. Unfortunately for Nami, that meant that Luffy was not doing anything. And the short attention spanned Captain needed something to do. More like someone to entertain him. Nami did not want to have that job whatsoever.

"Watching the sunset..." Nami mumbled. Her tone of voice seemed to show that she obviously did not want him here. Luffy was absolutely horrible at reading emotions, so he was completely oblivious to this. He moved beside Nami, leaning against the railing.

"Oh. That's kind of boring." Luffy bluntly stated. Nami twitched in annoyance at this. Why did Luffy have to pick her to bother out of seven other crew members on the ship? And why did he have to do it during her alone time. She didn't really want to be mean about it though. Maybe she could softly hint at him finding something else to do.

"Luffy, you don't have to hang around here if you're bored." Nami offered, hoping that Luffy would take this as an option to leave.

"But I'm soooo bored, Nami! Sanji kicked my ass out of the kitchen!" So Nami had been right in her assumption. This really did not help solve Nami's problem though, since Luffy was still hanging around her.

"Well, if you're bored, I'm sure Usopp is doing something fun. You always like hanging out with him, don't you?" Nami suggested, still trying to hint at Luffy leaving. She figured Usopp would be a good source of entertainment for Luffy. Luffy was always believing all of those tall-tales of Usopp's. Plus Usopp seemed to like having someone to brag to. And it would give Nami her alone time. See, it could be a win for everybody!

"Usopp was working on some sort of invention-thing, so he asked me to leave him alone." Luffy's comment made Nami's anger rise even more. Why was Usopp able to get alone time but she was not? What the hell did that long-nosed freak deserve alone time anyway? Nothing! Nami had a feeling that she was letting her anger get the best of her with these thoughts, but she was still annoyed. She continued to try her best to control her temper.

"What about Brook? I bet he'll play some music for you." Nami desperately hoped that Luffy would take this suggestion and just leave her to watch the sunset already.

"I couldn't find him." Luffy told Nami, which made her anger rise even more. How the hell could Luffy NOT find him? It's not like the ship wasn't that big or anything! Nami was tired of suggesting crew members to entertain Luffy, so she figured she could try and do what Usopp did - just ask Luffy to leave her alone. If Luffy was able to respect Usopp's request, maybe he'd be willing to respect hers as well. "Luffy, I kind of enjoy watching the sunset on my own." Nami muttered quietly. At Nami's words, Luffy frowned.

"But...I really wanted to spend some time with you, Nami. Pleaseeeee?" Since when had Luffy gotten sweet? Nami looked to Luffy, who was attempting make a 'cute' face, but it ended up looking more awkward and slightly disturbing. Nami bit her lip, contemplating this for a moment.

"Fine, you can stay." Luffy beamed when he heard Nami say this. "BUT! You can't talk, you have to stand still with your hands to yourself, and just don't ruin this for me." Nami told Luffy sternly. Luffy nodded his head to show he understood, but Nami had a feeling that Luffy would not be able to handle being so...behaved for such a long period of time. Ah well, if he did anything wrong, she could just tell him that he did not follows the rules, so he could not stay. And maybe charge him a fine for not following the rules. Yes, Nami was always able to think of ways to coax money out of people, even in the most peculiar situations. She thought this over for the moment, but snapped out of it when she realized that she was missing the sunset. She turned her brown eyes back up to the colorful sky, just focusing on that. But...she really wasn't focused on it. She couldn't relax her mind at all. She just kept on thinking about Luffy. Why had he chosen to hang out with her? She highly doubted that she was the only one available on the ship. And why would he want to do something like watch the sunset. Her eyes shifted toward Luffy for the moment. He was...standing still, something that almost never happened. And he just seemed so focused. Nami rarely saw Luffy at peace like this. Usually he was running around the ship acting like a lunatic. He looked so...so nice when he was life this. A small blush formed on her cheeks after she thought this. She never thought she'd ever be saying something like that about Luffy of all people. She didn't mean it in a romantic way. No, there was no way she could have. It was Luffy. How could she ev-

Nami's thoughts were cut off by a loud noise coming from Luffy. It wasn't talking, but it was his stomach growling. Luffy let out a small laugh, patting his stomach gently. "I guess sunsets make me hungry." Luffy grinned while he said this, but his facial expression dropped almost immediately after. He cupped his hand around his mouth, panicking. "AH! I talked! I'm sorry, Nami! I didn't mean to!" He frantically apologized. Nami was in slight awe by this. Luffy was...apologizing? And he was apologizing for talking? That was so strange. Nami was a bit frightened by this, to be honest. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." She paused for a moment, sort of wanting to continue the conversation. "And doesn't EVERYTHING make you hungry, Luffy?" She joked, smiling slightly. Luffy smiled back at her.

"Well, yeah! I'm always hungry for lots of food!" Luffy proudly stated. "But y'know, it's kind of weird. I don't really feel hungry when I talk to you, Nami."

"Really? Why's that?" Nami inquired curiously.

"It's just...my stomach always feels all weird when we talk. I don't really know why. It kinda feels like somebody punched me there." Luffy explained to the best of his ability. Nami, surprisingly, understood exactly what Luffy meant by this. It sounded like...he had some sort of feelings for her, which shocked the navigator quite a bit. She was not cetain if this was true, so she'd have to look into it a bit more. "I see..." She replied, unsure what else to say. A moment of silence passed between the pair before Luffy interrupted.

"Why do you like sunsets, Nami?" He asked her. Nami had to think this one over. Why did she like sunsets so much? She never really gave it much thought. She sort of just made sure to watch the sunset, and she always ended up enjoying it. Nami never really bothered to question it. She was quiet for a long moment before she thought of a response.

"I guess it's because it reminds me of simpler times. Before things got really complex back at home. Sometimes, my sister and I would help Bellemere pick tangerines from the grove. And there'd always be a beautiful sunset for us to watch. I guess its just my way of reliving the past..." Nami admitted. She didn't expect Luffy to really understand, or be able to relate to this. But...it felt sort of good to say it out loud. To have a reason for why she did all of this. Perhaps it wasn't for Luffy as much as it was for herself.

"That's really nice." Luffy admitted to Nami with a smile. His smile seemed genuine as well. Maybe Nami had underestimated Luffy. Maybe he was a bit more perceptive than she had thought. Maybe there was more to him than she had once thought. Maybe...there was something there. Something that she might have fallen in love with. Nami returned Luffy's smile with one of her one, hers being just as genuine and inviting. They both stared at each other for a long moment, until Nami averted her eyes back to the sky. But the oranges and reds in the sky had faded, and now she was looking up at the night's sky. She missed most of the sunset. But oddly enough, she wasn't too upset about it. She was actually quite content. And she was pretty certain that it was because of Luffy. At the moment, she was unsure how to feel or think about Luffy.

"Hehe, that was kind of fun! Well, I'll see you at dinner!" Luffy happily ran off, leaving Nami alone with just her thoughts. She watched her Captain run off, and she stood still for a moment before she started to walk off as well. Nami was making her way down to the kitchen, curious about the current status of dinner. When she was nearly there, she ran into Usopp. Usopp didn't appear to be working on some sort of contraption. He seemed to be looking for something. Once he caught sught of Nami, he approached her.

"Hey Nami, have you seen Luffy? I gotta ask him a question." Usopp asked Nami. Nami seemed a bit confused at this. Luffy mentioned how Usopp had asked to be left alone. So why would Usopp be asking her where Luffy was? It just didn't make any sense. "I saw him before, but then he ran off." Nami told Usopp. She paused before asking Usopp a question of her own. "You weren't working on some sort of invention-thing today, were you?" She asked him. This question seemed fairly out of the blue, which caused Usopp to look rather confused as to why she was asking this in the first place. Despite that, he still replied to her. "Er, no. I wasn't. Well if you see Luffy, could you let him know I want to talk to him? Thanks." Usopp walked off after this. Nami began to ponder a few things. Why would Luffy lie about something so miniscule like that? She was still unsure. Nami recalled that Luffy also mentioned trying to hang out with Sanji and Brook. She continued on her way to the kitchen, figuring that Sanji would probably be in there.

"Ah, Nami-sannnnn~" Sanji greeted happily right after she walked in. Nami smiled and waved to Sanji, but she also took notice that Brook was down here as well. This was rather odd. Brook tipped his hat to Nami when he saw her come in. "Ah, good day Nami! May I see your panties?" He asked her politely. Nami twitched at this, not bothering to yell at him right now. She was too interested in finding out about what was up with Luffy.

"Brook, have you been down here all day?" Nami asked. Before Brook could reply, Sanji did it for him. "Yes! And he WON'T go away!" Sanji snapped in annoyance. Brook seemed to find this amusing, yelping out his usual "Yohohoho" in response to Luffy. After learning this bit of information, Nami turned her attention to Sanji. "Sanji, did Luffy come down to bother you at all today?" Nami asked curiously.

"Hmm...now that you mention it, he hasn't been down here all day. He's usually always trying to get in and harass me about the food." Sanji replied. Nami had her answers at this. She didn't bother saying anything else to either of them, and she just walked out of the kitchen. She could here Sanji asking where she was going, making several sweet "lovey" comments as well. Now it was time to piece everything together. Usopp hadn't seen Luffy all day, nor had he been working on some sort of project, so Luffy lied there. Sanji had not seen Luffy in the kitchen either, and but Brook had been down there all day. Luffy mentioned that he could not find Brook, but if he had gone into the kitchen to bother Sanji, he would have seen Brook. So he had been lying in both of those instances as well. Nami had managed to prove all of these as lies, but there was still the matter of why he was lying in the first place. Did he just do all of this so she would let him spend time with her? Was it because of that feeling that he was talking about earlier? It had to be. It all seemed so obvious now. Luffy had done all of that so he could spend time with her. And he wanted to spend time with her because he...

"Oh, hi again, Nami! Hey, do you think Sanji's making meat for dinner? I really hope that he-" Luffy did not get to finish this sentence, because Nami grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Her train of thought had been interrupted when Luffy came over and started to talk. But right now, she was down thinking things over. She just wanted to act. Nami held the kiss for a long moment, before she parted and looked Luffy in the eye.

"Luffy, do you want to come watch the sunset with me again tomorrow?" She offered with a smile. Luffy returned the smile with a big, cheesy grin, nodding his head happily. Nami now had another reason why she liked sunsets. They had brought her to Luffy.


End file.
